


Sing Your Heart Out

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avocato Lives (Final Space), Karaoke, M/M, Post episode 10, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: The Galaxy One crew go to a karaoke bar.





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm back again. This started life as an idea for my Sonic Forces AU stuff, but the idea rushed the slow burn pairing I'm working on too much. So I repurposed the idea instead for Final Space where it actually worked a little better. This is just a short buffer before I get back to the pain though. Still, enjoy.

"I still don't know how you managed to talk me into going along with this, Gary." Avocato said as he and the rest of the Galaxy One crew headed to a karaoke bar Gary hadn't been able to shut up about for the last few days. With the breach to Final Space closed and Earth becoming moderately populated again they felt they had more than earned an extended break. As the entered the establishment they grabbed an adequate table up near the front stage.

"Come on Avocato, you know you wanna belt out some tunes." Gary said, flagging down a waitress so they could order drinks. "Or do you have stage fright?"

"Are you hearing this Quinn?" The Ventrexian asked the ex-Infinity Guard member.

"I dunno, Avo. Gary has a point. Only someone with stage fright would dread coming here." She said.

"So what does that make you then? You didn't wanna come." Little Cato said with a smirk.

"Oh I know you aren't lecturing me shortstop, you didn't want to come either." She said. 

"Guys, guys! Save your vocal cords for the stage!" Gary said. "Let's make this a bit more interesting. Why don't we make a bet. Person that gets the crowd the most excited with their singing won't have to do chores for two months."

"No chores? Count me in!" Little Cato said eagerly. Like a typical teenager he was always looking for an excuse to get out of chores and if he had to sing some rock music to do it then he definitely would.

"Hey if it means that I don't have to wash the ship every weekend I'm down." Avocato said. Karaoke wasn't really his thing but with a voice as deep as his he could easily win this by picking a good R&B song.

"Two months of just relaxing without having to vacuum up KVN's cookie crumbs? Sounds like heaven to me, I'm in." Quinn said with a smirk, determined to win. Unbeknownst to her crewmates, Quinn was a semi-professionally trained singer and had been a choir girl for years before her stint in the Infinity Guard. They didn't stand a chance.

"Then its settled! We'll draw straws to see who will be the first victim." He said, going to grab a handful of straws. The four of them drew one by one with Gary going last. "Alright, so Quinn is first, LC's second, Avocato you're third which leaves the best for last, me." 

"You guys are going down." Quinn said, getting up to talk with the DJ. They all performed to varying levels of success. Quinn won the ladies over with her rendition of Broken Clocks by Sza, Little Cato got everyone headbanging with System of a Down's Chop Suey, and Avocato came to make the panties drop with Careless Whisper by Wham. All of them won over the crowd in their own ways and it seemed like there wouldn't be a clear cut winner. Gary was a bit nervous, especially since his song wasn't something flashy like the others. He also had another reason to be nervous but he pushed that aside in favor of his usual cocky facade to conceal things.

"Well you all did your best, but your best is about to be not good enough." He said as he got up from the table to head over to the DJ booth. He took a deep breath as he told the DJ what he wanted to sing, cheeks just a bit red in embarrassment. The DJ raised an eyebrow but he'd gotten weirder requests before and confirmed that he could do that for Gary. He took the mic handed to him and headed up to the stage. He could hear his pulse racing in his ears and part of him thought this was an incredibly bad idea, that he should just go pick a different song. But another, stronger part of him wanted to do it. 

He stood in the center of the stage, watching the teleprompter so he wouldn't have to stare out into the crowd and panic. A hush fell over the patrons as the lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on Gary. He brought the mic up to his lips and nodded at the DJ, who started the track. A gentle piano intro started, light yet soulful at the same time before he began.

_"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love...."_

He looked out into the crowd, eyes locking with Avocato's and suddenly, all doubt and anxiety washed away as he sang.

_"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you. Love like you."_

Avocato, as well as Quinn and Little Cato, were completely stunned by not only Gary's song choice, but also the fact that he could actually sing. The emotions Gary was holding onto couldn't be contained any longer and he couldn't stop them from pouring into the song lyrics as he sang.

_"I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that its true. 'Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you. Look at you go! I just adore you I wish that I knew.....what makes you think I'm so special....."_

He didn't even realize when he stood up and walked over to the stage, all he knew was that suddenly he was face to face, eyes locked to his as he continued singing.

_"If I could begin to do, something that does right by you. I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love.....When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you. Love me, like you."_

He finished softly, the piano slowly closing out as the crowd watched in silence. Gary's cheeks burned bright red as Avocato stared at him.

"Did you....did you do that for me?" He asked carefully. Gary simply nodded, mouth dry as he felt all eyes on them. He didn't even have time to react as Avocato pulled him into a kiss, the crowd erupting into cheers as they watched. When he pulled away Gary had the most delightfully dazed look on his face. 

"I...take it you liked the song?" He asked, still a bit hesitant despite having just been smooched in a crowded karaoke bar by the man he spent the last three minutes serenading.

"I loved it." He said, kissing him again. After finally getting down off the stage and being bought several rounds of drinks by some very moved patrons in the bar, they headed back home. "I swear, if I knew this was what you were willing to go through just to ask me out I'd have said yes to coming sooner. You coulda just asked without going through such an elaborate set up."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have heard me blow the minds of everyone in the crowd, win the bet, and get us free drinks." Gary boasted, full of liquid courage and feeling a bit sassy. "Which reminds me, I in fact won the bet. I got the crowd the most pumped and moved which means I don't have to do jack for the next two months."

"Hey wait, that's cheating!" Little Cato declared. "I didn't know the bet was just part of your plan to ask my dad out!"

"And since it was your plan shouldn't that automatically disqualify you from the bet?" Quinn added.

"She's got you there, babe." Avocato chimed in.

"Hey, I'm the captain of this crew! And I say the bet was still valid even though it was all part of my grand and elaborate scheme to get Avocato to go out with me!" He said. "Therefore, I still win because I said so."

"That's not at all how it works. Not even remotely."

"We should see what H.U.E has to say about your idea."

"Tough titty whompahs. And H.U.E has no say in this, I'm the captain after all!" Avocato just chuckled and shook his head, slinging his arm over Gary's shoulders.

"Whatever you say, captain. At least your plan worked." He said, kissing his new boyfriend on the cheek. Gary blushed, rather happy with how this situation turned out. Yeah they were fighting about a dumb bet he definitely, without a doubt won, but it was still a good feeling and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Song choices for the crew and the reasons are as follows:
> 
> Quinn - Broken Clocks by Sza. It fits her hardworking personality very well and just overall has a nice Quinn feel to it. Sza's music is highly relatable and this is a personal favorite that really just resonated with Quinn in my head.
> 
> Little Cato - Chop Suey by System of a Down. This is actually more me going with him looking like a punk rocker but I also feel that, as much as he loves his father, he possibly does sort of harbor some anger or resentment towards him for getting him in the mess they were in in the first place (something I may at a later date explore).
> 
> Avocato - Careless Whisper by Wham!. Okay real talk this was all because its being used in memes and while I originally had something far more dirty planned for him (several different songs were lined up for Avo its not even funny) I had too much of a laugh at this and it sounded like something that would reasonably be in his vocal range.
> 
> Gary - Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar (specific version covered by the youtuber Ashe). I love Steven Universe and being that they're both space shows that air on monday's I couldn't resist using it especially when the lyrics fit Gary's insecurities so well. It was also the original song choice I had in mind when planning the original idea and that was the one thing I didn't want to change because Ashe's version is just so heartfelt and good.


End file.
